Small Allowances
by JouChan13
Summary: Sequel to ‘I pretend for you.’ Hisoka decides perhaps small allowances are in order considering the nature of their partnership. Tsu x His


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is the creation of Matushita and associates. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Category: Yami no Matsuei

Title: Small Allowances

Rating: PG-13

Summary: [One-Shot] Hisoka decides perhaps small allowances are in order considering the nature of their partnership. Sequel to _'I pretend for you.' _Tsu x His

*************

Sinus

*************

Hisoka opened his eyes angrily. He sighed and ripped the blanket of himself with a vengeance. He'd been trying to fall asleep for the last hour but it was impossible. He stood, almost tripping on a slipper as he walked over to the comfy reading chair in the corner. He retrieved his jacket, putting it on as he made his way out.

It was 9 o'clock on the dot when he arrived. He looked around nervously. It looked like everyone was already here. He fisted his hands together. He didn't want to be here.

"Boy, you came after all?"

"Watari." Hisoka greeted.

"We thought you wouldn't come. Tsuzuki showed up about five minutes ago." The blond said eyeing the boy. Watari moved his gaze over to the left. To his partner.

Tsuzuki stood to the side talking with Tatsumi, crouching down low as the earl passed by. He sighed in relief, smiling at Tatsumi once the earl disappeared. He turned his head suddenly meeting the cool gaze. Tsuzuki's mouth opened in surprise. Tatsumi noticed and moved aside, leaving a clear path to the boy.

"Let's go say _Hi_." The scientist stated making his way over to the other two with the boy in tow.

"Evening." Hisoka said in greeting.

"Evening Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi replied casually.

Tsuzuki's eyes settled on his partner. His face remained calm, smiling even while inside his thoughts and feelings whirled around meshing together beyond recognition. There was nothing but confusion. What did this mean? He had come but why?

After a long pause the blond scientist interrupted. "Tatsumi." He tilted his head waiting for the brunet to follow him. Tatsumi nodded towards the silent shinigami before he followed the blond.

Tsuzuki spoke once they were all alone. "I didn't think you would come." He left a lot unsaid with the statement.

"I said I would." Hisoka answered as he looked away.

Tsuzuki frowned, disappointed for a moment. He shouldn't have expected so much. "Right. Let's get something to eat." He said more cheerfully, slipping his genki-mask back into place.

They moved over to the buffet table. Once there Tsuzuki began to pile food on a plate. Chattering away about all the yummy food. He smiled at Hisoka warmly making the boy blush. Pretending wasn't so bad.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Hisoka looked displeased even at the suggestion. "I think you have enough for the both of us." The boy commented dryly. The comment made Tsuzuki smile. "I think we'll need another plate." He fixed a smaller plate with a variety of foods. The older man handed Hisoka the plate before he picked his up again.

"Ah, my Tsuzuki." The earl greeted making his way. Tsuzuki froze in fear. The man always molested him. The year before Hisoka had joined JuOhCho; the earl had managed to corner him into some unknown spot within the mansion walls. He shuddered.

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's fear; unconsciously he moved closer to the childlike man.

The earl noticed but it didn't deter him. "I see you brought your partner . . . . again." He observed.

"Yes, I don't go anywhere without him." Tsuzuki said, hiding behind the boy who'd stepped in front of him.

"Is that so." The earl's voice lowered as he directed his gaze to the smaller of the two.

Hisoka's face hardened, his features were cold, detached but there was something else there as well. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Hmm. "I think I'll catch you later Tsuzuki." He said eyeing the purple-eyed man. "Kurosaki." He said curtly. He then bowed and moved away.

Tsuzuki sighed in relief. He glanced down to see Hisoka scowling. The green-eyed gaze was focused on the earl's back. Or where the back would have been.

"Let's go have a seat." The brunet suggested, pulling on the boy's sleeve. Hisoka turned but Tsuzuki still didn't let go of the sleeve.

*************

Tsuzuki took a last drink, finishing off his cup. The wine was sweet and the after taste was surprisingly pleasant not bitter. He smiled lazily at Hisoka. Hmm.

Hisoka pause mid-bite at the feel of the other mans' gaze. He lowered his pastry back to the plate before he looked at the older man. "What?"

"Soka-kawaii."

"Shut up." The blushing youth snapped. "I think you've had enough to drink." He said snatching the idiot's refilled cup. "It's past midnight. I think we should go."

"Yes." The brunet agreed. "Let's go home." He tried to stand and almost stumbled back.

The youth wrapped an arm around the drunk's waist while Tsuzuki placed a large arm around the bishounen's shoulders. Hisoka's blush deepened. He ignored everyone as he and his idiot partner walked out.

"Your house, right?" Tsuzuki hiccupped.

"Hmph."

*************

"I like your bed."

"I don't care." Hisoka snapped. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"But I like your bed. Its smells like you."

Hisoka muttered under his breath, glad the room was dark enough to hide his blush. He led the older man over to his bed still muttering under his breath. 'Don't see why I have to sleep on the couch. It's my house.'

Hisoka kept struggling with the much larger man. He sighed in frustration. He found himself unable to remove the older man's jacket without blushing like crazy. "BAKA!"

"You're soooo mean." The older man said covering his ears. "Wait." He halted Hisoka's hand from whacking him upside the head. He sat for a second trying to regain some of his functions. He took his jacket off, flinging it on chair in one of the corners. "See Soka-chan no need to yell." Tsuzuki drawled.

Suddenly Hisoka wondered just how drunk the other Shinigami really was. But then the older man giggled and Hisoka sighed in exasperation. "Why me?" The blond wondered out loud. He pushed the Tsuzuki down with ease, allowing him to get comfortable on the bed before he tucked him in. Or tried. "Go to sleep. Now!" Hisoka roared when the brunet refused the blanket.

"No, it's not that Soka."

"I told you not to call me THAT." Hisoka snapped. It was almost two in the morning. "DAMN IT!" He growled trying again to toss the blanket on the man.

"Listen." Tsuzuki said bringing down the youth with one arm.

"You-son . . ."

Tsuzuki covered his mouth. "Hush." He said rolling them over. "Don't start spitting at me, koneko. Relax and listen." Tsuzuki allowed a bit of what he felt to flow from him and into the youth. When the youth stilled underneath him he continued. "I want you to stay with me." Tsuzuki kept his voice low, spinning a web for the boy. "Can you do that? Will you stay with me tonight?"

Hisoka was bewildered, uncertain and embarrassed. He'd been angry and that feeling was still there. It was just buried beneath other layers now. "Tsuzuki?"

"Just stay here . . . . with me. "

Hisoka was still unsure. Usually Tsuzuki would have been knocked out cold for his forwardness and his presumptions but after the confession from earlier in the evening. He knew Tsuzuki loved him. Love not lust. There was more than desire in the brunet's heart. The fact that the feeling even existed though, it complicated things. The brunet wanted him, like that even after everything. He wanted him.

"I'll sleep better if you stay with me." Tsuzuki pleaded, nuzzling the blond and settling over him.

Hisoka had stopped struggling physically after feeling the brunet's emotions but it didn't mean that he was giving up. Yet it was hard to fight against something his heart secretly desired. He felt contentment and love flow from the purple-eyed man as he began to drift off to sleep. Hisoka slipped his arms out from underneath the brunet's chest; he didn't want his arms to fall asleep. He was too tired to move anyway. So maybe he could make small allowances from time to time. He wouldn't give in all the time of course. Tsuzuki needed more structure in his life but from time to time maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A feeling of contentment settled into his body slowly lulling him to sleep yet somewhere in the haze enveloping he was aware of Tsuzuki's arm tightening around his waist and pulling him closer. Tsuzuki murmured something against his neck though he couldn't tell what it was the automatic response still slipped from his lips. 'Baka.' he thought as the need for sleep finally pulled him in.

*************

Hisoka snuggled into the warmth. He relished in the feeling. The youth turned and stopped. One eyes opened slowly not wanting to open both. When all he saw was white he opened both. He sleep filled mind still couldn't make much just that it was firm and it was warm. He yawned and settled his cheek against it.

His eyes snapped open at the steady beat underneath his ear. Tsuzuki. Clarity accompanied realization. Tsuzuki was still holding him. He tried to move back but the other's arms didn't give. He felt the tips of his ears burning. A telltale sign of the rising blush. He didn't want to get caught like this. 'Baka,' he thought. He interjected his arms between his chest and the others, ignoring the feel of warmth under his palms. He pushed back slowly trying to gain some room.

"Too early we need more sleep." Tsuzuki's voice deep and thick with sleep rumbled under the youths' ear.

Hisoka looked up but there wasn't much he could see. Tsuzuki chin rested just over his head. He couldn't move back because the idiot held him by the waist and didn't seem to want to let go. He moved his head trying to peek at his clock. 11. Green eyes blinked again to confirm. Yes it was 11:32 and he was still in bed. He never slept it. He'd never been able to.

"It's past 11." Hisoka started.

"See that's too early."

"Only for a lazy halfwit like you. Let me go." Hisoka countered the idiotic statement.

"Whah if I dun wanna." The brunet mumbled.

"Then I won't give you breakfast."

Tsuzuki stayed still for a long moment. "I think you're worth skipping a meal." He pulled back just enough to look down at the elfin face.

Despite his embarrassment Hisoka looked up. He caught the sliver of a feeling as he peered up into amethyst colored eyes. Desire emanated from the brunet for a split second before the feeling was locked away.

Strong shields came around his feelings, as he became fully awake. Tsuzuki never meant to reveal too much in fear of scarring off the boy but the way those green eyes had looked at him. He'd felt the urge to kiss him. The desire to hold him and never let go. But he was fully awake now and he could no longer hold onto the idea of keeping the green-eyed imp. "You kept the nightmares away." Tsuzuki cursed inwardly. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Calm purple eyes settled on jade trying to decipher the reaction his words caused. The youth's emotions lurked deep in the depths of his eyes as he stared back. Tsuzuki found himself drowning in the jade waters wanting desperately to know what hid behind the facade he let himself get pulled in.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka found his vocabulary lacking at the moment. He couldn't string a whole sentence together.

The purple-eyed man noticed the soft gaze in the youth's eyes. They were almost hopeful just not quite. Still they gave him enough courage to ask. "Can I stay with you the rest of the weekend?"

Hisoka heard the words but his mind flashed back to a different time. A sadder time.

"I don't want to be alone anymore! Where I belong . . . . Is by your side." His arms had tightened around his partner unwilling to let go. "I . . . I need you!"

Tsuzuki's arms had tightened around his waist before he'd asked. "Can I . . . . stay with you?"

Tsuzuki felt disappointed by the lack of response. "Hisoka," he ventured giving the boy a squeeze.

"Aa, you can stay." Hisoka responded before he turned his face away. Tsuzuki hugged the boy to his chest feeling like his lungs would burst with happiness.

"But don't think because I'm making small allowances that you can do what you like." Hisoka said sternly.

"I won't." The childlike man responded quietly.

"I need to go make breakfast now."

Tsuzuki released his hold on the boy's body knowing he would get his chance to hold the youth in his arms later at night as well as the next. He would tread carefully from here on out. He was sure Hisoka loved him but he also knew the youth needed time to come to terms with certain things.

He watched the youth leave the room, no longer making eye contact. Probably out of embarrassment. Tsuzuki grinned inwardly. His current goal was to make this place his home. He'd been allowed to spend the weekend. Thank Kami for small allowances. Now he just need to find a way to get his invitation extended. Permanently.

- Owari

There you go. Again, I know that it was a bit OOC but I liked it this way. I hope you guys like it as well. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.

Definitions

Latin

_sinus_ : inner feeling, secret heart.

Japanese

_bishonen_ = beautiful boy

_koneko_ = kitten


End file.
